1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a continuous process for the production of fuel gas or synthesis gas by the partial oxidation of a hydrocarbonaceous fuel. More specifically, the present invention pertains to an improved procedure for producing cooled and cleaned gas mixtures comprising hydrogen and carbon monoxide while simultaneously disposing of by-product noxious water without polluting the environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid hydrocarbon fuels have been gasified with oxygen in the presence of steam to produce a mixture of gaseous products comprising carbon monoxide and hydrogen. For example, reference is made to coassigned U.S. Pat. No. 2,809,104 - D. M. Strasser et al., where the effluent gas stream from the reaction zone is cooled by quenching in water. Scrubbing a precooled gas stream with an oil-water emulsion containing about 10 to 90 volume % water is described in coassigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,010,813 - L. A. Clarke et al.
By quenching the effluent gas stream containing entrained particulate carbon in water or in emulsions containing large amounts of water, large amounts of H.sub.2 O will be introduced into the gas stream which may be costly to remove. Further, dispersions of particulate carbon and water are produced which require complex systems to separate the carbon from the water.
By the subject invention traditional costly carbon removal systems may be eliminated and the waste water treatment facilities now required to meet water disposal standards may be simplified.